Ce n'était que de simples mots
by salerate
Summary: Comment Rachel s'est complètement perdue dans son plan de vengance à l'encontre de Santana.
1. Chapter 1

_bon, encore une fois, je décide de traduire un de mes textes provenant de mon compte en anglais. Cette fois-ci c'est une histoire pezberry du nom de _Words_._

_Celle-ci débute tout de suite après l'épisode de Noel de la saison 2 et devient complètement AU à partir de ce moment là._

**"Whatever words we utter should be chosen with care for people will hear them and be influenced by them for good or ill." Buddha**

C'est étrange comment de simples mots peuvent avoir un impacte aussi grand sur nos vies. Nous les utilisons le plus souvent sans penser au pouvoir qu'ils détiennent. Ils peuvent être complètement insignifiants pour ceux qui les emploient et pourtant être d'une importance pour ceux qui s'y trouvent confrontés.

Rachel Berry était une de ces personnes qui savait bien trop bien l'importance des mots. Chaque jour, alors qu'elle défilait dans les corridors de son école, elle les sentait transpercer sa peau comme des pointes tranchantes de couteau. Elle savait que les cicatrices que cela laissait sur son âme n'étaient pas visibles de l'extérieur, mais elle en ressentait toute de même la douleur de pleine force. Une partie d'elle devinait que la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses rêves ambitieux était parce que là était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour supporter sa routine terrifiante d'humiliation constante.

Rachel était une personne qui était assoiffé d'attention et qui désirait plus que tout se sentir acceptée. Elle ressentait le besoin profond d'être admiré, mais, malheureusement, elle était incapable de combler celui-ci auprès de ses compagnons de classe. Elle avait donc trouvé d'autres moyens d'atteindre ce but. Glee était la meilleure manière de faire passer sa souffrance. C'était en quelque sorte une sorte de compensation, une récompense, qui contrecarrait la souffrance que lui occasionnait sa position sur l'échelle sociale de McKinley. Glee était, à ses yeux, un exemple concret de comment sa vie pourrait être dans le futur si elle continuait de se battre pour ses rêves. Elle savait à quel point elle était talentueuse. Elle avait une volonté de faire. Elle serait sans doute capable de réussir sur Broadway et cette pensée réussissait à lui mettre le sourire aux lèvres même dans ses plus horribles moments.

Il avait été plus difficile pour elle dernièrement de rester accrocher à ses rêves. Son copain, son premier amour, avait mis fin à leur relation et, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour regagner son amour, rien ne semblait fonctionner. C'était difficile à vivre pour elle parce que cela lui faisait réaliser qu'il était toujours pour elle d'échouer, de perdre le contrôle, et cela était sa plus grande peur. Face à l'échec de ce qui avait été sa plus grande relation, elle commençait à perdre confiance en ses propres capacités.

Elle avait toujours été capable de travers les corridors de son école avec un large au sourire aux lèvres parce qu'elle savait que, malgré toutes les méchancetés que les autres élèves lui lançaient, sa passion de la musique serait toujours là pour illuminer sa journée. Maintenant, même celle-ci était incapable d'effacer le masque de tristesse qu'elle portait en constance sur son visage. Le fait d'avoir perdu son copain représentait bien plus pour elle que d'avoir perdu leur relation. Cela lui avait fait réalisé qu'elle aurait beau travailler pour atteindre ses objectifs, il était possible que tout cela lui soit enlevé en un quart de seconde. Même si un jour elle allait être capable d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, il serait possible que le lendemain elle perde absolument tout ce qu'elle s'était si ardemment battue pour avoir.

Elle était devenue complètement insensible, vidée d'énergie. Il n'était plus important pour elle d'avoir ou non des solos lorsqu'elle était dans son club de glee. Elle ne ressentait plus le besoin d'être la meilleure dans ses cours de ballet ou d'être première de classe. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée. Elle s'était transformée en une poupée sans vie. Son environnement était devenu un peu semblable au marionnettiste de sa vie qui la manipulait et l'entrainait dans des directions qu'elle ne choisissait pas, mais qu'elle n'avait plus envie de choisir.

C'est dans cet état qu'elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle prit la décision de se rendre au party que Puck lançait pour le Jour de l'an. Il avait décidé tous les membres du glee club pour l'occasion. Elle montait le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit Kurt l'interpeller. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne de sa démarche rapide et élégante.

« Je suis fort heureuse de constater que Puck a pris la décision de t'inviter Kurt. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de passer la nuit avec des personnes qui me considèrent avec dédain. Cela dit, je n'assume pas par là que tu m'apprécies, mais, dernièrement, j'ai eu le sentiment que nous avions réussi à atteindre un terrain d'entente et, pour cette raison, je suis réconfortée de savoir que tu es ici aujourd'hui.

-tu es nerveuse, remarque-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Non, pas vraiment…Je suis simplement épuisée. J'en ai assez de me sentir malmener dans tous les sens et j'ai le sentiment que c'est exactement ce qui va arriver ce soir.»

Il ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au seuil de la maison de Puck. Kurt prit l'initiative de sonner à la porte. Ils attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un daigne répondre. C'est Finn qui vint ouvrit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le souvenir de la fois où ils avaient chantés _Don't Go Breaking my Heart _ensemble vint s'insinuer de façon plutôt ironique dans son esprit. De le voir ainsi, se tenant de façon mal à l'aise face à elle, fut l'équivalent de ressentir un couteau s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Elle lui offrit un sourire tremblotant et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière sn oreille d'un geste nerveux. Elle se sentait paralysée par la douleur qui venait de s'ancrer dans son estomac. Tout allait de travers parce qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur ce qui se tramait.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils purent constater que tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Quinn était appuyé contre son amoureux Sam sur le sofa. Mike et Tina étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur des chaises de bois et se tenaient la main tendrement. Brittany était assise sur les cuisses de Artie, la tête reposée contre son épaule. Puck, bière à la main, se tenait dans le cadre de porte qui se trouvait entre la cuisine et le salon. À sa droite, se trouvait Lauren qui le fixait tout en mangeant une barre de chocolat. Santana, quant à elle, était assise dans un fauteuil proche du foyer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son attention était tournée vers son cellulaire.

Rachel allait donner un de ses discours habituel lorsque Finn vint les rejoindre. Il avait trois chaises entre ses mains et une expression parfaitement neutre. Elle prit une ses chaises et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle s'installa le plus loin possible de Santana envers qui elle ressentait toujours du mépris et de qui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait toujours peur.

Les gens se parlaient entre eux et Rachel les observait en silence. Tous semblaient s'amuser à l'exception de Finn, qui regardait un point fixe depuis le début de la soirée; de Santana qui semblait profondément ennuyée ou agacée; puis, finalement, d'elle même. Rachel trouvait que c'était un peu ironique qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois sans joie. Ils formaient un triangle de désespoir silencieux. Ils étaient un peu comme triangle des Bermudes de la tristesse. Toute forme de joie disparaissait entre leurs lignes. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourtant, pourquoi il se trouvait une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux de Santana.

Celle-ci avait tout ce que Rachel voulait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier jusqu'à lui en vouloir. Elle était belle, populaire, elle avait même hérité d'un solo lors de leur dernière compétition et, pire que tout, elle avait pris la virginité de Finn. Santana ne méritait rien de tout cela. Elle était cruelle et n'avait absolument aucune compassion. Elle était complètement barbare. Cela ne lui causait aucun dilemme moral d'écraser les gens pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait même si cela n'était que d'être amusée.

Rachel la détestait pour cette raison.

Elle la détestait de toute la puissance de son âme.

La nuit se poursuivit, le groupe commença à jouer à de boissons et à rire tout haut. Puck se mit à jouer de la guitare et tous se mirent à chanter au rythme de la mélodie qui s'échappait de ses doigts, même Finn se joint à eux. Cela ne fut pas long avant qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage et il eut l'air alors de se détendre.

Rachel resta en silence, bien installé sur sa chaise, avec les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle remarqua que Santana, de l'autre côté de la pièce, avait adopté la même position qu'elle. L'autre brune semblait profondément frustrée. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et sont front était plissé. C'était un de ses rares moments où Rachel prenait le temps de porter attention à la jolie brune et c'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait que même les monstres pouvaient avoir des sentiments. À un moment, les mains de Santana claquèrent bruyamment contre ses cuisses et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

« Je vais utiliser la salle de bain. Brittz, tu viens avec moi? » Demanda-t-elle a son amie, se dirigeant vers elle avec les mains sur les hanches.

« mais je n'ai pas envie… » répondit Brittany en clignant des yeux.

« mais nous allons toujours aux toilettes ensemble Britt »

Quinn interrompit leur échange avec impatience.

« Vas-y Brittany. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas capable d'y aller seule. »

Santana jeta un regard noir à la capitaine des Cheerios. Brittany embrassa son copain sur la joue avant de se lever pour rejoindre son amie. Elles disparurent alors dans le corridor.

Rachel les entendit monter les escaliers. Quand elle constata que cela faisait bien du temps qu'elles trainassaient en haut, elle commença à se sentir curieuse.

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer sa présence. Elle quitta la pièce avec description et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du haut. Elle venait d'atteindre le haut des escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit des chuchotements bruyamment qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir. Elle suivit le son qu'elles faisaient ce qui la mena jusqu'à la chambre de Puck. Brittany était assise sur une chaise, dos à la porte, et face à elle se trouvait Santana qui marchait de long en large de manière enragée. Il faisait très sombre et Rachel savait que, si elle ne bougeait pas, personne ne pourrait l'apercevoir.

« S'il-te-plait Britt! » fit la voix tremblante de la cheerleader d'un ton suppliant et la jeune fille qui les espionnait trouva fort étrange de remarquer tant de vulnérabilité dans sa voix.

« Non Santana, non, je suis en couple avec Artie maintenant. » lui répondit Brittany sur un ton aussi neutre que toujours.

« Juste une fois, embrasse-moi juste une fois. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions fait bien plus que cela lorsque tu étais avec tes autres copains. » répliqua Santana et Rachel constata qu'elle avait cessé de marcher et qu'elle se tenait alors devant son amie avec les bras croisés au-dessus de son torse.

Rachel cligna des yeux avec surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Les deux cheerleader avaient-elles une relation plus qu'amicale? Elle ne le savait pas. Cela devait être une des nombreuses choses dont tout le monde devait être au courant sauf elle.

Il n'eut aucune réponse verbale, mais Rachel aperçut Santana se pencher vers l'avant pour poser ses lèevres sur celle de son amie. Elle fut immédiatement repoussée.

« Britt, u me manques tellement. Cesse d'être dans cette relation ridicule, j'ai compris le message, maintenant nous pouvons retourner à ce que nous avions. » murmura Santana d'une voix brisée.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à ce que nous avions Santana. Tu m'as trop fait mal. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à ce que nous avions. Ça ne sera jamais comme c'était. Ne le vois-tu pas. Notre relation est irreparable. » répondit Brittany avec fermeté.

« Je peux changer. Je te le promets. Je…je ne voudrais pas que toute l'école le sache, mais, peut-être, nous pourrions le dire aux autres membres du glee club. Ça serait bien, non? »

Santana s'accroupit devant Brittany et plaça ses mains sur les genoux de son ancienne amante. Même à la distance où Rachel se trouvait de la scène, il lui était possible d'apercevoir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« San, non, il est trop tard. Si tu m'avais dit ça plus tôt, j'aurais dit oui, mais maintenant non. Je t'aimais plus que tout, tu sais? Je n'aimerai probablement jamais personne autant que je t'ai aimé, mais je suis amoureuse d'Artie maintenant.»

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'as aimé quand tu t'es jetée à son cou au premier obstacle? Une seule chicane et tu t'es jetée sur lui » s'écria Santana d'une voix remplie de colère.

« Ce n'est pas que cela San. Tu passes tellement de temps à penser à tes propres besoins que tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais aux autres autour de toi. » Brittany répondit à voix basse.

«C'est tellement faux! Tu sais parfaitement que je tiens à toi.

-ce n'est pas…Je sais que tu tiens à moi. »

Brittany soupira et se leva. Elle pris dans ses bras la brune récalcitrante. Après quelques secondes, Rachel vit les bras de Santana s'enrouler autour du cou de son amie et sa tête s'affaisser lourdement contre son épaule.

« Je vais quand même rester ton amie San. C'est juste que ça ne sera plus comme avant. » Elle berça son amie en se balançant sur ses pieds. Puis, elle recula un peu, eu un petit rire, et pris le visage de son amie entre ses mains. « Cesse de faire la tête Sanny chérie. »

« Je te déteste! » répliqua Santana, mais elle avait de la difficulté à cacher la tendresse dans sa voix.

« D'accord, une dernière fois, je vais te laisser m'embrasser un dernière fois, mais je t'avertis qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que cela. »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Brittany se pencha vers l'avant et, avec une douceur infinie, captura les lèvres de son amie entre les siennes. C'était la première fois que Rachel voyait deux femmes s'embrasser et, étrangement, même si elle méprisait profondément une de celles-ci, son cœur s'emballa d'excitation. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était à la fois beau et triste, doux mais passionné, tendre et, pourtant, terriblement douloureux. C'était féminin, délicat et étonnamment romantique. D'assister à une pareille scène lui donnait le sentiment de faire parti d'un secret mystérieux auquel seules de rares âmes chanceuses. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Santana ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve particulièrement doux. Elle prit du temps à s'ajuster à la réalité, mais lorsqu'elle le fit elle sembla prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait et ses yeux croisèrent, par un pur hasard, ceux de Rachel. La bataille émotionnelle qui avait pu être lue quelques secondes plus tôt dans le regard de la jeune femme se transforma alors en un sentiment de mépris haineux.

Rachel se trouva alors pris de terreur et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle dévala les escaliers et fit un retour brusque dans le salon. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine et elle avait de la difficulté à réajuster sa respiration. Personne ne sembla pourtant remarquer son entrée. Rachel réalisa alors que, lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas, elle semblait se fondre dans le mur. Elle aurait bien pu être invisible que cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

Cela ne fut pas long avant que les deux cheerleaders fassent leur retour. Brittany sautilla telle une enfant jusqu'à son copain, repris sa place sur lui et lui jeta un regard tendre. Santana, elle, se glissa derrière Rachel et appuya une de ses mains contre le dossier de sa chaise. Rachel se crispa quand elle sentit la présence menaçante dans son dos. Les muscles de son estomac se contractèrent nerveusement et elle reteint sa respiration. Elle attendit anxieusement que Santana lui fasse subir le plan machiavélique qu'elle devait sans doute avoir en tête. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle en avait des nausées. Elle savait ce que Santana était capable de faire à une personne qui avait eu le malheur de lui déplaire. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire à une personne à qui elle avait des raisons d'en vouloir.

Une main ferme se referma subitement autour de son épaule et de longs cheveux foncés glissèrent contre sa joue et son cou. Rachel ferma les yeux avec appréhension. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle d'un murmure cruel s'heurter à son oreille.

« Tu crois que ta vie est horrible? Si jamais tu souffles un mot à quelqu'un sur ce que tu as vu, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Crois-moi, l'Holocauste n'est rien en comparé à ce que je peux te faire endurer alors tu es mieux de ne rien dire à personne. »

C'était de simple mots, mais, même si aucune d'entre-elles n'en avait conscience au moment où ils furent prononcés, ils devinrent le premier engrenage de l'étrange chaîne d'événements qui allait suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai fait une petite traduction rapide entre deux examens. Je vais sans doute y revenir._

**"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate.**

**Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.**

**It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us.**

**We ask ourselves, who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous?**

**Actually, who are you **_**not**_** to be?" Marianne Williamson**

Rachel Berry a passé son 1er janvier couchée dans son lit à fixer le plafond. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller s'entraîne ou de pratiquer ses vocalises comme elle le faisait habituellement pendant ses semaines de congés scolaires. Elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de préparer son calendrier d'activités pour le mois. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger ni de bouger. Tout lui semblait inutile. Les filles comme Santana allaient toujours avoir le dessus sur les filles comme elle.

Santana détenait tous les pouvoirs. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Personne ne l'en aurait empêchée. Elle était la reine de cœur de McKinley. S'aidant de paroles tranchantes, elle décapitait impitoyablement toutes personnes qui avaient le malheur de se mettre sur son chemin. La seule qui semblait résister à son règne était Quinn, mais la belle chrétienne était loin d'être un ange. En fait, Rachel avait longtemps considérée la capitaine des Cheerios comme étant pire que Santana, mais, depuis la veille, elle avait changé d'opinion.

Rachel se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit son nez dans son oreiller. La voix de Santana résonna dans son esprit, s'élevant d'un coin sombre de son subconscient.

« Tu crois que ta vie est horrible? Si jamais tu souffles un mot à quelqu'un sur ce que tu as vu, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Crois-moi, l'Holocauste n'est rien en comparé à ce que je peux te faire endurer alors tu es mieux de ne rien dire à personne. »

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'école. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Ce n'était pas le malaise habituel qu'elle avait à l'idée de faire face à ses pairs. C'était bien pire que cela. Elle en avait assez de devoir jeter des coups d'œil au-dessus de son épaule afin de vérifier si une personne allait lui jeter une slushy à la figure. Elle en avait assez d'être rabaissée. Elle en avait assez que les autres étudiants se moquent d'elle. De savoir que maintenant Santana avait un œil sur elle, qu'elle se préparait à lui sauter à figure au moindre faux-pas, la faisait trembler de peur. Elle était certaine que la peur paralysante qui s'était prise d'elle était semblable à celle d'une proie lancée dans la cage d'un tigre affamé.

Qu'est-ce que les filles comme Quinn et Santana avaient de plus qu'elle? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle pouvait faire des choses aussi terribles et tout de même se mériter l'admiration de tous leurs congénères? Rachel n'y comprenait rien. Cela lui rappelait une de ses comédies musicales favorites, Chicago, où deux meurtrières utilisait leurs crimes afin d'augmenter leur notoriété et ainsi devenir des chanteuses célèbres. Elle en venait à se demander si la cruauté engendrait la popularité.

Rachel pris une position assise et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle se traîna hors de son lit et se dirigea vers son pupitre. Elle alluma son laptop et ouvrit sa page Facebook. Elle alla sur le profil de Finn ce qui était une habitude quotidienne de laquelle elle était incapable de se débarasser. Elle éclata d'un rire sombre lorsqu'elle lut le premier message sur son babillard. Il provenait de Santana. Il était rempli de commentaires à connotation sexuelle. Elle soupira. Elle savait très bien que ce message était plus à son intention que pour séduire son ex. C'était une menace très peu subtile.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller sur le profil de la cruelle brune. Même si elles n'étaient pas amies, Rachel était capable de voir ses photos de profil. Dans la plupart de celles-ci, la jeune adolescente faisait l'exhibition de son corps à l'aide d'habits moulants et courts. Dans certaines d'entres elles, elle prenait des pauses suggestives, au bord d'une piscine creusée, dans un bikini de couleur mauve. Il était assez évident que Brittany se trouvait derrière la caméra lors de cette séance de photos, car la série de clichés qui suivaient était prise à bout de bras et figurait les deux adolescentes vêtues de leurs maillots. Elles se tenaient par la taille tout en faisant des clins d'œil, des regards provocants ou en envoyant des baiser à la caméra. Santana avait un sourire large, sincère et sur l'une d'entre-elles, qui avait été prise alors qu'elle ne semblait pas s'y attendre, elle regardait son amie avec des yeux brillants et un regard rempli d'affection. Il était étrange de la voir sous cet angle. Elle était tellement différente de la Santana que Rachel connaissait et beaucoup moins intimidante.

Il y avait une photo beaucoup plus ancienne, de toutes évidences prise l'hiver précédent, qui était particulièrement adorable. Les deux filles portaient des manteaux d'hiver. La jolie brune avait son nez enfoui dans une écharpe rouge. Brittany, les yeux fermés sous l'émotion, la serrait tendrement. Elle semblait s'écarter de la joue rougie par l'hiver de son amie après l'avoir embrasser. Santana grimaçait de manière comique comme si elle avait tenté d'exprimer la frustration tout en se retenant de rire. Ses yeux à demi-fermés regardaient en la direction du visage de son amie et Rachel était capable d'y lire tant de tendresse que la chose aurait été touchante si cela était venu de tout autre personne.

Comment Rachel avait-elle pu manquer cela? Comment n'avait-elle pas vu cette relation amoureuse évidente, quoiqu'étrange, entre les deux jeunes adolescentes? D'autres personnes devaient savoir. Leur promiscuité rendait difficile à imaginer qu'elles étaient capables de véritables sentiments amoureux, mais, lorsque quelqu'un prenait le temps de vraiment les regarder, ce que Rachel faisait très rarement, il était possible de remarquer qu'elles partageaient une connexion qui dépassait de loin les lignes de l'amitié.

À ce moment-là, Rachel réalisa la différence qu'il y avait entre elle et les filles comme Santana. Alors qu'elle essayait de vivre chaque jour en harmonie avec sa propre identité, Santana, elle, la cachait entièrement. Avec l'exception de Brittany, qui savait vraiment se qui se cachait sous le regard noir de la belle brune? Tout ce qui n'était pas socialement acceptable chez la jeune fille se trouvait caché derrière le masque trompeur de ses propos manipulateurs.

Là était la clef de la popularité.

Être populaire n'était pas dû à un talent naturel. C'était un jeu dans lequel la moralité n'avait aucune part. Les gens qui y jouaient mentaient sans honte, trichaient de manière immonde, trahissaient leurs propres amis et ne se gênaient pas pour écraser les autres alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches de la pyramide sociale.

C'était un jeu pervers dont les règles étaient les normes sociales de leur école et où il était possible de croiser des personnes qui étaient prêtes à n'importe quoi, littéralement n'importe quoi, afin de gagner. Il était facile de citer des faits démontrant le phénomène. Quinn avait, par exemple, détrôné Santana de sa position de capitaine des Cheerios au début de l'année en murmurant à l'oreille de leur coach que celle-ci était passée sous le scalpel d'un grand chirurgien pendant l'été. Santana, quant à elle, avait pris la virginité de Finn dans le but d'obtenir cette même position. Même si Rachel ne savait pas laquelle de ses deux actions était la plus répréhensible sur le plan moral, la seconde lui semblait bien pire que la première, car elle l'affectait grandement.

Brittany était sans doute la joueuse la plus intuitive. Elle avait découvert qu'en se cachant derrière l'une des reines de ce jeu d'échec à grandeur humaine, elle pouvait la suivre dans sa bataille stratégique sans avoir à se salir les mains. C'était, selon Rachel, plutôt brillant comme technique. Cela laissait deviner qu'elle avait peut-être une capacité mentale plus élevée que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Rachel se laissa glisser le long de sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de sa découverte. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Elle était tant occupée à penser à ses plans pour le futur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser des évidences aussi simple. Si elle était incapable de se construire un réseau social dans le présent, comment allait-elle pouvoir le faire dans le futur?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à faire travailler ses méninges. Si Brittany pouvait jouer à ce jeu ridicule, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable de le faire? La façon qu'elle avait de sur-analyser les informations et sa forte détermination étaient deux qualités qui allaient sans doute pouvoir l'aider dans son plan. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute manière? Tout ce qu'elle avait déjà possédé lui avait été cruellement arraché, même la force qui lui permettait de croire en ses rêves puériles, et tout cela était dû à Santana Lopez. Si Rachel était capable de trouver un moyen de devenir populaire, elle serait alors beaucoup trop puissante au niveau sociale pour que les gens puissent la terroriser et peut-être que Finn regretterait alors de s'être séparé d'elle; peut-être même que si elle atteignait son but, elle pourrait gagner le respect de Santana et, si elle y travaillait encore plus, elle gagnerait sa confiance. Après, elle pourrait l'utiliser contre elle et la détruire sur le plan social. Santana serait alors comment c'est de se trouver au bas de l'échelle, comment c'est de se faire piétiner par les gens comme elle. C'était, à son avis, un plan de génie.

Rachel ouvrit un document «Word», Elle écrivit un titre au haut de la page.

Plan secret de Rachel Berry dont le but est de détruire socialement Santana Lopez

Elle prit une bobébine dans la trousse en cuire qu'elle utilisait pour ranger ses accessoires de cheveux et la mordilla nerveusement. Son plan devait être parfait parce que se mesurer à Santana était un jeu dangereux. Elle plissa des yeux et fronça le nez. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo hivernale qui soulignait l'une des plus grandes faiblesses de son ennemie et cela lui donna du courage.

**Étape 1 : Devenir populaire**

_Cacher les caractéristiques de ma personnalité que les gens semblent désapprouver le plus_

Elle prit un moment de réflexion. Qu'est-ce que les gens critiquaient le plus chez elle? Premièrement, il y avait ses discours. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour rouler des yeux lorsqu'elle en faisait un. Deuxièmement, il y avait sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler. Rachel avait un souvenir cuisant qui lui venait en tête où Santana avait eu l'idée de se jeter en bas de sa chaise dans le but de l'attaquer de manière sauvage suite à sa prise de décision de prendre en contrôle le Glee club en l'absence de leur professeur. Troisièmement, il y avait la manière dont elle avait de se vêtir. Les gens ne cessaient pas de faire des commentaires négatifs sur son habillement.

_1.2 Se faire des amis populaires_

Si elle avait raison pour la partie 1.1, la partie 1.2 allait sans doute lui venir naturellement. Avec sa nouvelle attitude, les gens allaient vouloir entretenir des relations amicales avec elle.

_Devenir une Cheerio_

Elle était une danseuse talentueuse et était plutôt habile au niveau des acrobaties. Après avoir suivi les deux premières parties. Il ne devrait pas être très difficile de remplir la troisième.

**Étape 2 : Gagner la confiance de Santana**

_Utiliser le fait qu'elles sont dans les mêmes cercles d'amis afin d'assister aux mêmes événements sociaux_

Cela devrait être plutôt simple. C'est la suite qui allait être beaucoup plus complexe.

_Apprivoiser la bête_

Il était difficile de dire pour le moment comment elle allait être capable d'accomplir cette partie parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien la jeune cheerleader. Avec le temps, elle serait sans doute capable de trouver un moyen d'effectuer cette partie de son plan.

**Étape 3 : La détruire socialement**

3_.1 Utiliser l'information recueillie lors de l'étape 2_

Hasta la vista Santana Lopez

**Étape 4 : Jouir de mon nouveau rôle social**

Rachel sourit intérieurement. Elle sauvegarda le document et éteignit son ordinateur. Puis, elle courut en dehors de sa chambre. Elle sautilla au bas des escaliers et déjeune copieusement. Ensuite, elle s'étira et alluma la radio afin de débuter son entraînement quotidien tout en écoutant de la musique. Elle s'installa sur sa machine elliptique sans prêter attention à la chanson des Pussycat Dolls qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire, car, ironiquement, les paroles de celles-ci était un bon présage de ce qui allait suivre.

"...be careful what you wish 'cause you just might get it, 'cause you just might get it."


End file.
